Resident Evil: Outbreak, file2 Конец пути
by IvanSV
Summary: Моя новеллизация Resident Evil: Outbreak, file#2. сценария "Конец пути". Из монстров здесь встретятся экспериментальный Тиран и загадочное существо Никс.   Кое в чем я отошел от сценария игры, но постарался свести к мимнимуму противоречия здравому смыслу.


**Resident Evil: Outbreak, file#2. Конец пути**.

В диспетчерской исследовательского центра раздался сигнал звонка со входной двери.

Картер переключился на камеру, установленную у входа. На мониторе отразился его приятель, Дэвид Кинг, рядом с которым стояла симпатичная светловолосая девушка. Картер сразу узнал ее – Синди из бара Джека, где он вместе с Кингом частенько встречались за кружкой пива. На ней и сейчас была форма официантки. Картер всегда восхищенно разглядывал красотку, когда она приносила им заказ. Девушка была всегда приятна в общении и улыбчива. Однако Дэвид почему-то говорил, что она не в его вкусе и подначивал Картера завести знакомство, но ученый не желал окунаться в амурные приключения. Ему хватало лишь полюбоваться вечерком на красавицу. В последнеевремя Картер с головой ушел в работу и иногда проводил в исследовательском центре целые сутки напролет. В чем состоит работа, он не рассказывал Кингу, отвечая лишь, что подписал кучу правительственных бумаг о неразглашении.

Ученый обрадовался, увидев своих друзей и, торопливо включил передатчик:

– Дэвид, Синди! Я так рад видеть вас целыми и невредимыми!

– Картер! Впусти нас скорее. – донесся в ответ из динамика голос Дэвида Кинга.

– Сейчас… сейчас я открою.

Картер стремглав побежал в вестибюль к пустующему пропускному пункту, где быстро открыл замок входной двери. С тем, что происходит сейчас в городе – к черту всю секретность. Тем более что все оставшиеся в живых охранники сейчас покинули здание центра, получив какой-то свой приказ свыше, велев всем сотрудникам закрыться внутри. На эту ночь еще месяц назад было запланировано проведение Картером и Линдой испытания боевых способностей Тирана T-0400TP. Однако о каких испытаниях могла идти речь, если в городе произошла эпидемия вируса. Сейчас ученые заперлись в центре, в надежде лишь на то, что здесь они останутся в безопасности. Инфицированные не могли пробраться снаружи. Здесь же люди постараются дождаться помощи. Линда, непосредственный руководитель Картера, также прозрачно намекала, что их могут вскоре эвакуировать прямо отсюда.

– Дэвид! Синди! Слава Богу, вы живы. – протараторил исследователь.

Дэвид пожал руку Картера.

– Ты не представляешь, через что нам пришлось пройти. По пути через город я случайно встретил Синди и мы вместе пришли сюда. Надеюсь, у тебя здесь безопасно?

– Сюда инфицированным не пробраться, – уверенно ответил исследователь, запирая входную дверь и повел друзей в комнату управления, где он отсиживался вместе с Линдой

Они прошли по холлу, и вдруг в здании на секунду погас свет. А в следующую секунду лампы с мерцанием вновь зажглись. А еще через мгновенье откуда-то из динамика в холле донесся голос Линды:

– Бегите в комнату управления! Быстрее! У нас утечка!

– Черт! – выругался Картер, его лицо покрылось испариной. – Бегом за мной! Объясню все потом.

Дэвид, не знал, что это за «утечка», но решил не тратить время на вопросы и побежал за другом. Синди бежала позади, стараясь не отставать.

Войдя в диспетчерскую, Картер, поправив очки, представил своих спутников начальнице:

– Линда, это мои друзья Дэвид Кинг и Синди…

– Синди Леннокс. – представилась девушка.

Возраст Линды Дэвид определить не смог, но прикинул, что ей уже давно за тридцать пять. Белый лабораторный халат лишь подчеркивал темный цвет ее кожи. Строгое лицо выглядело сейчас очень хмурым и расстроенным.

– Жаль, что вынуждена познакомиться с вами при таких ужасных обстоятельствах. – начала Линда. – Дэвид, Синди, располагайтесь поудобнее. У меня для вас и для тебя, Картер, есть три новости: плохая, очень плохая и ужаснейшая.

Парни и девушка молча глядели на Линду. Картер отозвался первым:

– Давай все по порядку.

– Пока ты впускал своих друзей, произошел небольшой сбой в системе энергообеспечения лаборатории. Буквально на секунду. И этой секунды хватило, чтобы нарушить дренаж инкубационных камер.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что хантеры отключились от жизнеобеспечения… – перебил ее Картер.

– Да, хантеры отключились от жизнеобеспечения, вышли из анабиоза и вырвались из своих камер. Эти бестии теперь разгуливают по центру. Я видела на мониторе, как они перебили дежурный лабораторный персонал. Все пятнадцать человек мертвы. Теперь кроме нас в комплексе больше нет живых людей. – Она всхлипнула и продолжила, собравшись.

– Теперь нам не выбраться из корпуса управления. Слава Богу, что вы успели добежать сюда невредимыми. Нам не выйти из комплекса, мы здесь в ловушке. Это и есть очень плохая новость.

– Линда, но ведь мы же итак собрались отсидеться здесь. Мне тоже очень жаль наших коллег, хотя я с ними почти и не общался. Но ведь подмога когда-нибудь прибудет. Придут правительственные войска и освободят нас отсюда. А запасов из автоматов с пищей в комнате отдыха нам хватит дней на пять.

– Никто не придет нам на выручку. – уже спокойно с каменным лицом сказала ученая. – Мне сообщил мой человек, что правительство сейчас решает вопрос о бомбардировке города, и скорей всего, город будет уничтожен. Нам нужно выбираться из центра, но мы не можем покинуть корпус управления – ведь по коридорам и другим корпусам бродят хантеры.

Она с обреченным лицом плюхнулась в кресло. Все остальные сидели молча. Картер протер носовым платком очки, и, одев их, подошел к мониторам. Набрав что-то на клавиатуре, он показал на один из экранов. На мониторе отразилась какая-то лаборатория, где в огромной прозрачной камере-капсуле неподвижно стоял здоровенный лысый человек в длинном сером плаще, опутанный медицинским оборудованием.

Картер возбужденно произнес:

– Нас выведет отсюда Тиран! Линда, ведь мы сегодня должны были испытывать его, помнишь? Вот мы и запрограммируем его на нашу защиту и на уничтожение хантеров.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что вот тот монстр доктора Франкенштейна поможет нам выбраться отсюда? И кто такие эти ваши хантеры? Просветите нас хоть немного, а то мы рядом с вами совсем как слепые котята. – вмешался Дэвид.

Линда молча нажала на клавиши и показала рукой на монитор.

– Вот это и есть хантеры.

На экране существо с телом, напоминавшим полу-человеческое, полу-лягушачье, зубастой пастью и острыми когтями на лапах, сгорбившись кралось по вестибюлю, где их всего минут пятнадцать назад встречал Картер.

– Их здесь около тридцати. – добавил Картер.

– Тридцать два. – уточнила Линда. – Очень быстрые и смертоносные бестии. Крайне живучи, в добавок ко всему имеют довольно таки прочный скелет. Грудь надежно прикрыта прочными ребрами. Если бы у меня и было оружие, я бы не рискнула выйти против них.

– Линда, а ведь есть небольшой арсенал на подземном этаже, недалеко от погрузочной и туннеля подземки.

– А ты не забыл, что Тирана придется выпускать из камеры вручную, да и для программирования надо пройти в лабораторию, где находится его камера. Хантеров ты собираешься голыми руками одолеть?

Картер помрачнел. А затем, подумав, произнес:

– Я все же рискну. Сейчас я напишу программу и сохраню ее на диск. А затем проберусь в лабораторию, установлю диск в компьютер, перепишу программу в Тирана и активирую его. Тем более пульт управления Тираном у меня лежит здесь. Я его раньше брал, посмотреть, что там к чему.

– Ребята, а куда мы пойдем дальше, покинув этот центр? Город заполнен этими живыми трупами, – воскликнула Синди. – На улицах очень опасно, нас просто разорвут на части. Мы с Дэвидом и так чудом добрались до вас живыми и невредимыми.

– Синди права, – поддержал девушку Дэвид. – Просто так по городу мы далеко не уйдем.

– Я договорюсь о месте, откуда нас заберут, – обнадежила всех Линда. – Из лаборатории на подземном этаже есть тоннель для служебных вагонов. По нему обычно привозили сюда и забирали у нас большие грузы. Мы попробуем уйти отсюда по подземке, а я договорюсь о месте встречи недалеко от выхода из тоннеля.

Дэвид достал свой охотничий нож и задумчиво глядел на лезвие. Синди сидела рядом, погруженная в свои мысли, уставившись взглядом в пол.

– Что здесь еще можно использовать в качестве оружия? Мой нож, насколько я понял, будет совершенно бесполезен. Может, есть хоть что-нибудь подходящее? – спросил Кинг у своего товарища.

– Идем, что-нибудь поищем, дружище. – отозвался Картер. Я буду писать программу в соседней комнате. Она – наблюдательный центр за лабораторией-полигоном для испытания Тирана. Оттуда можно его увидеть. Там вся стена стеклянная… Но разбить стекло не выйдет, можно даже не пытаться.

Линда обратилась к молодой девушке просто для того, чтобы не сидеть в гнетущей тишине:

– Синди, ты работала где-то в ресторане?

– Не то чтобы в ресторане. В небольшом баре. «Бар Джека». Это моя последняя смена там, – печально отозвалась девушка.

– Ты – девушка Дэвида?

– Нет, что ты. Дэвид и Картер часто заходили в бар пообщаться вечерком. Приятные ребята. Картер обычно восхищенно наблюдал за мной, когда считал, что я этого не вижу, – Синди хихикнула. – Они всегда шутили со мной, находили приятное доброе слово. В общем, настоящие джентльмены. Я даже не ожидала, что такого поведения можно было ожидать от механика Дэвида.

– Да, он производит приятное впечатление.

– Три дня назад, когда началась вся эта дьявольщина, я и еще несколько людей забаррикадировались в баре на втором этаже и надеялись отсидеться, однако эти…ходячие покойники прорвались к нам на второй этаж. Даже и не знаю, что их вообще привлекло в пустом баре. Я с одним парнем выпрыгнула в окно. Внизу тоже были они. Парню не повезло – он подвернул ногу и на него тут же набросились, а я успела убежать дальше на улицу. В том же квартале я совершенно случайно встретилась с Дэвидом, который пробирался сюда к вам. Если бы не его помощь, я бы наверное ужа стала одной из…

В глазах Синди стояли слезы, и Линда пожалела ее:

– Можешь не продолжать. По крайней мере, в данный момент ты в безопасности.

Исследовательница подошла к кофейному автомату в углу и вернулась с двумя пластиковыми чашками в руках, протягивая одну девушке.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарила Синди и улыбнулась.

Выпив кофе, Линда осмотрела весь центр через камеры наблюдения. Коридор, в котором находился выход из корпуса управления, пустовал. Один его конец оканчивался лифтом, ведущим на этаж ниже, где располагалась лаборатория с Тираном. Второй край коридора поворачивал вправо под углом 90 градусов. Дверь корпуса была как раз посредине коридора.

Этажом ниже в длинном коридоре перед лабораторией с Тираном разгуливало двое хантеров, но они были далеко от лифта и входа в лабораторию. Оставив эти два монитора активными, Линда начал прикидывать шансы на успех рискованного предприятия.

Когда мужчины вернулись, Линда вытащила из ящика своего стола две герметичные пробирки с жидкостью, и протянула одну Картеру:

– Картер, это важно. У нас есть два готовых образца, и я считаю, что каждый из нас должен держать при себе по образцу и беречь их как зеницу ока. Эти образцы нужно вывезти из Ракуна любой ценой и передать правительству. Не «Амбрелле».

– Но ведь… Мы же и так работаем на правительство.

– Картер, не будь наивным, правительство ничего не знает о том, чем мы тут занимались на самом деле. Ни о Т-вирусе, ни о проекте «Тиран», ни о прочих существах.

– Но ведь мы подписывали кучу бумаг правительственным агентам…

– Это были не правительственные агенты, а агенты из U.S.S. (Umbrella Secret Service)

Воцарилось молчание. Молодой ученый с упреком посмотрел на Линду.

– Картер, послушай, и вы ребята тоже. AT1521 подавляет развитие Т-вируса. Этот реагент не выгоден «Амбрелле». По-моему, корпорация вообще не заинтересована в производстве антивируса. Мы должны выбраться из города с образами. За мной прилетит человек, который заберет нас всех. Он также собирает доказательства против «Амбреллы».

С этими словами, Линда достала рацию и нажала вызов.

Когда связь установилась, она произнесла

– Командир Родригес, это Линда, прием! У нас возникли затруднения. Постараемся уходить через подземный туннель, со мной кроме Картера еще двое выживших.

Выслушав ответ своего абонента, она удивилась:

– Ты захватил контейнер с Никс? Но ведь _оно_ же, насколько я знаю, не стабильно…

– Никс, – повторила себе под нос Синди.

– Тебе это название что-то говорит? – спросил у нее Дэвид.

– Я когда-то увлекалась античным искусством. Никс – имя древнегреческой ужасной богини ночи, породившей таких богов как Гипнос, Танатос и Немезида.

– Кого же могли прозвать в честь ужасной богини ночи? – пробормотал Дэвид.

Закончив переговоры, Линда выключила рацию.

– Итак, выход из подземки есть в административном здании «Амбреллы» неподалеку от отеля «Эппл» и там же на крыше нас будет ждать вертолет. Правда, в случае, если придет подтверждение бомбардировки города, пилот долго ждать не станет. Так что нам надо поторопиться.

Картер нервно сглотнул, а затем обреченно произнес:

– Я готов идти запускать Тирана. Мне нужно добежать до лифта, а затем до двери лаборатории.

– В самом конце коридора под нами я видела двух хантеров на мониторе, но до двери лаборатории добежать можно. – предупредила его Линда.

Тут же вмешался Дэвид:

– Извини, дружище, но лучше уж туда пойти мне,

– Но ведь ты же не сможешь загрузить программу в Тирана, – неуверенно возразил Картер.

– А ты мне поможешь по громкой связи.

– Но почему ты собираешься рисковать вместо меня?

– От успеха этой затеи зависят все наши жизни. В том числе и моя собственная. Если ты не добежишь, а шансов у тебя намного меньше, чем у меня, то тогда отсюда уж никто не выберется. Согласись, я ведь посильней и повыносливей тебя буду. Я служил в морской пехоте, да и бегаю я побыстрее, чем ты.

Картер раскрыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но так и не нашел, что сказать.

Дэвид высказал последний аргумент:

– И, если что, никто кроме тебя не умеет управлять этим Тираном.

Картер молча протянул своему другу диск с программой. Сделав это, Картер почувствовал облегчение, и тут же устыдился своей трусости. Кто-то собирался рисковать жизнью вместо него, а ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как согласиться.

– Как мне войти в лабораторию?

– Вот ключ-карта, просто приложи ее к сканеру на двери. Справа за дверью на уровне груди будет кнопка, закрывающая дверь. Будь осторожен, дружбан!.. И, удачи!

Картер и Дэвид вышли из комнаты, и направились по коридору к выходу из корпуса управления.

За ними во след выбежала взволнованная Синди:

– Дэвид, там в коридоре из-за поворота вышел хантер. Мы с Линдой на мониторе увидели.

Дэвид взял со стены огнетушитель с СО2, и вручил его Картеру:

– Держи. Сейчас мы открываем дверь. Ты сразу же брызгаешь из этой штуки в коридор, и я в дыму бегу к лифту, как полоумный. Будем надеяться, что нам повезет, и тварь не сразу учует меня. Дверь замыкай на счет три, после того, как я убегу. Может, он учет нас всех и немного растеряется, на кого кидаться, а я выиграю пару секунд времени. Готов?

Картер кивнул в ответ. Синди с ужасом смотрела на двух мужчин, даже боясь подумать, что одного из них уже больше не увидит живым.

Дверь открылась, и Картер выпустил из раструба огнетушителя в коридор струю углекислоты, создав в коридоре некое подобие тумана. В тот же момент, Дэвид метнулся в дверной проем и помчался влево к лифту. Картер досчитал до трех и закрыл дверь, прислушиваясь к звукам в коридоре. А оттуда донеслось быстро приближавшееся поцокивание когтей по полу, а затем недовольный вопль хантера.

Картер и Синди поспешили в комнату к мониторам и увидели в левой части экрана, как на этаже внизу Дэвид молнией выбежал из лифта и стремглав понесся к двери лаборатории, вытянув вперед руку с ключом-картой. У двери он затормозил, цепляясь за стену, и хлопнул рукой с картой по сканеру. Дверь начала отъезжать в сторону. Не дожидаясь, пока она раскроется, механик протиснулся внутрь и через мгновенье дверь начала закрываться. Не успела она окончательно прикрыться, как хантеры выскочили справа и подпрыгнули к двери. Один из них просунул лапу в щель не успевшего закрыться дверного проема, однако, тут же вырвал ее назад, видимо получив по ней чем-то. Возможно, Дэвид полоснул по лапе твари своим ножом. Так или иначе, дверь закрылась, оставив механика в относительной безопасности. Но бестии не собирались подходить, желая подождать потенциальную добычу.

Картер пошел в наблюдательную комнату, где через стеклянную стену увидел, как внизу в лаборатории Дэвид уже включил компьютер возле капсулы с Тираном и вопросительно смотрел снизу на своего товарища, доставая из кармана куртки диск с программой.

– Поставь ключ-карту на сканнер на системно блоке. – отдал инструкции по интеркому Картер. – Отлично, введи пароль 576554. Так, теперь в строке «директивы» нажми кнопку «загрузить с диска». Введи пароль «078534». Ждем, когда программа загрузится. Да кстати, включи на панели сверху над системником кнопку с динамиком. Теперь я смогу слышать и тебя.

– Ну, мистер ученый, что делать дальше? – нетерпеливо отозвался снизу Дэвид. – А то за дверями меня поджидает голодная компания. Где вы только таких свирепых зверюг набрали-то? До чего настырные твари. Одного пришлось полоснуть ножом по лапе. О, загрузка уже завершилась.

– Хорошо. Теперь нажми на кнопку «активация» и снова введи пароль «078534». Сейчас отключатся стационарные системы жизнеобеспечения и Тиран выйдет из анабиоза. Ты, на всякий случай, отойди от него подальше. Мы его еще не разу не включали, и я не знаю, как он себя может повести. – немного виновато произнес Картер.

– Ты с ума сошел, доктор Франкенштейн? Почему ты раньше не сказал, что не знаешь, как он будет _работать?_

– Не бойся, ты загрузил ему программу и теперь у него первичная директива: защита людей. А вторичная – уничтожать хантеров и инфицированных.

– Буду рад если он меня не перепутает с инфицированным.

– Не перепутает.

Позади Картера стояли обе женщины и с тревогой смотрели, что же произойдет дальше.

На мониторе высветилась надпись «Внимание! Тиран T-0400TP активирован»

Со стороны стеклянной капсулы, в которой стоял лысый гигант в длинном сером плаще донесся электрический писк. Затем от его тела отделились подсоединенные к нему провода и трубки. Одновременно с этим на сером беспристрастном лице раскрылись глаза с белесо-серыми зрачками, почти сливающимися с белками.

_«Господи, что я делаю здесь? Что можно ожидать от этого творенья. Этот гигант – точно из рассказа о монстре доктора Франкенштейна. Да он же, будь его воля меня одной левой в лепешку закатает.»_

Дэвид непроизвольно попятился к двери, на миг даже позабыв о _тех_, кто поджидал его за ней.

– Дэвид, спокойно, он у меня под контролем. Просто уйди с его пути, и когда он подойдет к двери, открой ее. Не бойся, я управляю каждым его шагом. – донесся обнадеживающий голос Картера. В нем проскакивали даже нотки какого-то детского восторга.

– Хорошо тебе там вверху рассуждать о безопасности, – пробубнил Дэвид, поеживаясь, но тем не менее благоразумно отошел к стенке, а Тиран неспешно прошествовал мимо него и подошел к двери.

– Дэвид, не отходи от него далеко, просто иди рядом с ним и за себя можешь быть спокоен – снова дал инструкции ученый. – А теперь смело открывай дверь.

Дэвид, заколебавшись на секунду, открыл дверь. Гигант был медлителен, а хантеров за дверью было двое, и когти у них не меньше тигриных. Справится ли великан с ними?

Дверь ушла в сторону, и гигант вдруг рывком выскочил в проем, из которого последовал визг поджидавших монстров. Дэвид выглянул в дверь, и его глазам предстала такая картина: один хантер уже лежал у стены, его голова была буквально отогнута назад на сломанной короткой шее, а лапы конвульсивно подергивались. Гигант в это время поймал левой рукой прыгнувшего на него второго хантера прямо в полете, и замахивался второй ручищей.

_«Невероятно, откуда у него такая скорость.»_

Кулак, словно молот опустился на голову твари, и раздался омерзительный хруст. Тело хантера обмякло в руке гиганта. Он разжал хватку, и убитый монстр упал на пол безвольной тушей.

Тиран направился к лифту, Дэвид опасливо последовал за ним. Что и говорить, ходить с этой махиной не только по лаборатории, но и по всему городу можно было, наверное, почти ничего не опасаясь.

Когда дверь лифта раскрылась, Дэвид увидел хантера, караулившего у двери корпуса управления. Тиран спокойно направился прямо по коридору. Хантер с визгом и стрекотом устремился им на встречу, подогнул ноги и прыгнул вперед, занося передние когтистые лапы для удара. Тиран быстрым неожиданным и мощным ударом кулака в грудину существа, отправил его в полет по коридору, но уже в обратном направлении. Снова при ударе раздался неприятный треск. Хантер пролетел метров шесть и, рухнув на пол, проехал еще несколько метров. Монстр с трудом поднялся, издавая высокие, почти чирикающие звуки. Хантер нетвердо стоял на лапах. Тиран вдруг устремился прямо на него, рванув с места довольно-таки быстро для своего громадного тела. Хантер развернулся и попытался неуклюже убежать – после удара в грудину, прыткость и грациозность куда-то исчезли, но гигант быстро настиг его у самого поворота коридора и нанес удар по голове двумя сцепленными кулачищами. Хантера буквально впечатало в пол, и больше он не шевелился.

Дверь корпуса открылась, и на пороге показался Картер с пультом в руке. На губах ученого играла довольная улыбка. Вслед за ним вышли и женщины.

– Ну, я тебе говорил, что бояться нечего. Можешь опасаться лишь за их здоровье! – гордо промолвил ученый, показывая пальцем на исковерканное тело хантера.

Тиран уже подошел к ним и остановился.

– Нам снова вниз – произнесла Линда. – Не будем терять время. Я проверила по камерам, и к нашему счастью, большинство хантеров разгуливают на первом этаже. Внизу их должно быть не больше семи.

Они пошли в лифт, на котором Дэвид только что поднимался сюда.

– С детства мечтал иметь своего собственного робота, – с мальчишеским задором в глазах хвастался Картер. Эмоции буквально распирали его, как будто это он сам создал гиганта, хотя, на самом деле его задачей было лишь проведение испытания Тирана.

– Я бы сильно на него не полагалась. – осадила его пыл Линда. – Тираны еще до конца не испытаны. Мне бы хотелось поскорее отказаться от услуг этого телохранителя, и быть от него как можно подальше.

– А в нем на всякий случай установлены капсулы с зарядами. На шее вживлены прямо под кожу, так что, если наш ручной монстр вздумает бунтовать, я нажму одну кнопочку, и… БУМ! Его голову оторвет к чертям собачьим. – самоуверенно заявил Картер, совершенно опьяненный своей властью над гигантом.

– Он великолепный телохранитель. Кости прочны как металл, кожа почти огнеупорна, очень быстрая регенерация. Пуля из М-16 не пробивает череп! – продолжал хвастать Кратер.

– Вы должны были испытывать его, как универсального солдата? – поинтересовалась Синди. – А кто же должен был стать его противником?

– Было запланировано испытать его против хантеров, – пояснила Линда. – Именно поэтому столько их сюда и завезли.

– Но что это за монстры? И этот гигант, кто он? – переспросил Дэвид.

– У Картера можете ничего не спрашивать, он все равно ничего не знает толком, – ответила на его вопрос Линда. – Я сама мало знаю. И Тирана хантеров создали в «Амбрелле» и завезли сюда для испытаний. Их выращивали с помощь генной инженерии, используя Т-вирус. Здесь мы занимались только лишь химическими исследованиями ДНК и синтезом на клеточном уровне, и только недавно в центре вывезли часть оборудования и устроили лабораторию-полигон для испытаний этих чудовищ. Правда, провести ни одно испытание еще не успели.

Повернувшись к Синди, Линда ответила и на ее вопрос:

– Ты угадала, кроме совершенного биооружия, эти существа не могут быть ничем иным.

Отряд U.B.S.C. расположился на автобане недалеко от выезда от города. На дороге стоял крытый военный грузовик, джип со стационарным пулеметом и хаммер с пометкой U.S.S.

Из фургона выскочил радист и подбежал к человеку с жиденькими усиками, облаченному в серый костюм и галстук, единственному в этом отряде, кто не носил военной формы.

– Сэр, мы перехватили один из разговоров. Это он. Он договорился с какой-то Линдой, что будет ждать на крыше одного из зданий недалеко от отеля «Эппл». Эта Линда должна будет попасть в здание из подземного перехода.

– Я понял, что они имели ввиду. Едем по хайвею в сторону отеля «Эппл». Останавливаемся на автобане, укрепляем позиции и ждем. Грузовой вертолет мы не сможем не заметить.

Радист вопросительно перевел взгляд на второго человека – здорового амбала, носившего командирские нашивки на рукавах.

– По машинам, мужики! Шевелите задницами! – гаркнул амбал.

– Арнольд, похоже они совсем не хотят меня слушать. – раздраженно произнес обладатель костюма.

– Хоть ты и агент U.S.F.U., а я все же их непосредственный командир, – недовольно проворчал Арнольд, а затем все же отдал еще одно распоряжение, обращаясь к отряду, но не надрывая глотку от усердия:

– Бойцы, помните, главными директивами для вас являются распоряжения агента Томми Неилсона.

– Доволен? – откровенно язвительно, обратился он к Томми, не боясь открыто выражать свою неприязнь. Он презирал и ненавидел этого хлюпика. А его идиотская рожа с дурацкими усиками и не менее дурацкими очками навевала лишь тоску и раздражение.

_«Какой из него нахрен, агент U.S.S.?»_

Почему в охоте на ренегата: экс-командира второго взвода U.S.S. Родригеса, который дезертировал, да еще и угнал у «Амбреллы» грузовой вертолет с чем-то секретным, во главе Арнольдова отряда поставили такого сопляка, который теперь всем заправляет здесь?

_«Немудрено, что ребята не хотят сразу выполнять его приказы, а ждут, когда я повторю их. Да он же__,__ увидев зомби, которых мы пачками валили последние сутки – сразу же обделается на месте»._

Но приказы высшего начальства не обсуждаются.

Синди чувствовала себя очень неуютно, шествуя в компании жуткого гиганта. Хоть она и перестала ощущать угрозу извне, но присутствие этого мрачного колосса с загробным лицом вселяло в нее тихий ужас, несмотря ни на какие разглагольствования и восхищения Картера. Она полностью разделяла желание Линды оказаться поскорей подальше от этого Тирана.

Она увидела, как в одном из коридоров впереди показались два хантера и Тиран ринулся на них. Хантеры прыгнули на него одновременно. Одного гигант успел отбить, а вот второй попытался в прыжке отрезать ему голову. Однако, когти, процарапав кожу великана, не причинили ему особых повреждений, даже не заставили его дернуться. Тиран просто схватил обидчика за лапу, и, встряхнув как следует, сломал ее, а затем сразу же размозжил хантеру голову. И все. Никаких эмоций, никакой реакции на боль. Кроме того, из ран даже не потекла кровь, а выступило немного какой-то густой темной жидкости.

В скором времени люди добрались до подземки. На рельсах стоял электровоз с тремя товарными вагонами, гружеными контейнерами и бочками. Посовещавшись, выжившие решили разделиться. Дэвид вместе с Синди направились в арсенал, Линда, сказав своим спутникам, что немного знает, как управляться с этими поездами, пошла осмотреть электровоз, а Картер с Тираном остался на стороже следить, чтобы вслед за ними не пожаловали хантеры.

Линда завела электропоезд и, подойдя к открытым дверям арсенала, поторопила Дэвида, и направилась к Картеру, который стоял вместе с Тираном у трансформатора. Женщина услышала тихое рокотание и почирикивание откуда-то сверху.

_«Хантеры?»_

И тут же сверху с потолка из большого вентиляционного люка выпрыгнуло сразу трое хантеров, которые тут же окружили Тирана, не обращая пока внимания на людей. Линда остановилась, как вкопанная. Картер тоже испуганно замер – ближайший к нему Хантер стоял метрах в пяти. Одна из тварей бросилась на Тирана. Он поймал монстра в прыжке, однако, двое других бестий, разогнавшись, подпрыгнули и вдвоем толкнули Тирана на трансформатор. Гигант завалился туда всем своим весом, раздались оглушительные электрические хлопки и треск, по телу гиганта забегали синие молнии. Тело хантера, которое он сжимал в руке, корчилось в конвульсиях от проходивших сквозь него тысяч вольт. Тело Тирана тоже вздрагивало, однако Тиран каким-то чудом оторвался от трансформатора. От его тела и плаща шел легкий дымок. Гигант повернулся к двум оставшимся хантерам и ринулся в атаку. Когда их изломанные тела упали на пол, он медленным, неумолимым шагом направился в сторону Картеру, который попятился к стене, лихорадочно нажимая что-то на пульте. Его очки свалились на пол, но он даже не думал их поднимать.

– К-к-кажется он вышел из под контроля! – истерично выкрикнул Картер, продолжая трясущейся рукой нажимать на пульт. И вдруг пронзительно заорал – Бегите, я не могу его ни остановить, ни взорвать. А-а-а-а-а!

В следующий миг Гигнат подошел к трясущемуся парню и ударил его ручищей наотмашь. У ног Линды упал, отлетевший невероятно далеко пульт, чудом не разбившись. Это вывело ее из оцепенения. Она машинально подобрала пульт и увидела, как Тиран движется уже к упавшему от него в нескольких метрах Картеру, занося обе руки для последнего удара.

– Бегите, спасайтесь, – просипел ученый, из его рта обильно текла кровь, затем донесся глухой звук удара и Картер затих навсегда.

Кто-то сзади схватил Линду за руку и потащил назад к поезду.

_«Да уж, не густо…»_

Подумал Дэвид, обнаружив, что в оружейной горке арсенала стоят всего две штурмовые винтовки М-16. И больше никакого оружия.

– О, а это тут для чего? – громко изумился Дэвид Кинг, увидев на одной из полок несколько пакетных зарядов С-4. Он понимал, что, работая с такими смертоносными тварями, которых они встретили в центре, хорошо вооруженная охрана просто необходима. Но для чего им здесь могла понадобиться взрывчатка? Ломать голову было бессмысленно, а вот прихватить с собой взрывчатку на всякий случай – не помешает.

– Извини, Синди, но боюсь, что тебе придется отнести в поезд это – Дэвид протянул девушке два пластиковых мешка, в каждом из которых находилось по паре пакетных зарядов С-4.

– Я же возьму два автомата и запасные магазины.

Оба М-16 Дэвид повесил за плечо и взял подсумок с запасными магазинами. Больше здесь взять нечего.

Раздались звуки мощных ударов тока, освещение в комнате моргнуло. Дэвид побежал к выходу, предчувствуя неладное. Когда он выскочил, то увидел, лишь, как Тиран бьет Картера рукой, и бедолага отлетает на несколько метров, ударяется об стену и съезжает по ней. Краем глаза механик заметил, что у двери арсенала стоит трясущаяся Синди и тоже наблюдает эту картину.

_«Вот черт. Да ведь он убьет Картера…»_

Дэвид почувствовал выброс адреналина в кровь и перекинул винтовку с плеча. Механик выпустил несколько пуль в тело гиганта, но тот даже не дернулся. Сразу же вспомнились слова Картера о том, что М-16 слабовата против гиганта.

_«Твою мать! Я стою здесь и не могу ему совершенно ничем помочь! Черт! Нам надо спасаться, уходить отсюда. Я не смогу остановить монстра»._

Оглянувшись, Дэвид отметил, что Синди закатывает глаза, и ее колени начинают подгибаться. Он мгновенно отвесил девушке звонкую пощечину, вернув ее в чувство.

_«Да она ведь вроде бы через столькое прошла, а сейчас вдруг решила потерять сознание»._

Девушка моргнула, самообладание вернулось к ней, на лбу выступила холодная испарина, а в широко распахнутых глазах стоял дикий ужас.

– Живо в поезд! – гаркнул Дэвид.

Она, не отвечая, быстро отвернулась и побежала к составу.

Рядом стояла Линда, которая наклонилась и что-то подобрав с пола, выпрямилась да так и осталась стоять истуканом.

– Бегите, спасайтесь, – донесся сиплый голос Картера, а Тиран уже надвигался на него, занося руки для финального удара.

_«Прощай, дружище!»_

С этими мыслями Дэвид схватил Линду за руку и увлек за собой к поезду.

Втащив ученую в кабину электровоза, где уже стояла белая, словно мел Синди, он подтолкнул Линду к креслу машиниста.

– Давай, выжимай полную скорость! Уходим, иначе мы все – покойники!

Дэвид с винтовкой в руке высунулся из открытой двери кабины, и почувствовал, что состав сдвинулся с места.

_«Молодец, ученая. Кажется, пришла таки в себя»_

Однако мрачный гигант уже направлялся своим неумолимым шагом к медленно отъезжавшему составу. Механик, держа винтовку в одной руке, выпустил очередь в монстра, но тот снова даже не заметил попавших в тело пуль. Поезд ускорялся, Тиран, увидев это, тоже ускорил шаг, и уже перешел на бег, однако Линда умело управлялась с рычагами, и разрыв между монстром и вагонами перестал уменьшаться, и начал увеличиваться. Они ехали уже в темном тоннеле, однако Гигант продолжал преследование.

_«Интересно, сколько же он может бежать с такой скоростью?»_

Дэвид, опустив винтовку, повернул голову в вагон, чтобы глянуть как там дамы, и увидел, что Синди с решительным и отчаянным выражением лица высунула ствол второй винтовки в открытое заднее окно. Она сжала зубы, и побелевшим пальцем давила на спусковой крючок, однако, выстрелить у нее не получалось.

_«Она не умеет обращаться с оружием…»_

Вроде бы девушка правильно уперла приклад в плечо, да и целилась, казалось, правильно. Но она забыла снять оружие с предохранителя.

Дэвид подошел к ней и положил руку на плечо. Девушка вздрогнула. Второй рукой он мягко взял у нее винтовку.

– Если хочешь ею воспользоваться, то сначала сними с предохранителя,- показал механик. – Вот так. Все остальное ты делала правильно. Когда винтовка тебе не нужна, не забудь поставить предохранитель на место, если не желаешь, чтобы у кого-нибудь из нас оказалась пуля в теле.

Дэвид вернул ей оружие, и девушка молча поставила его на предохранитель и уставилась в пол глазами, полными слез, готовых вот-вот сорваться. Ее левая щека горела красным.

– Синди, извини, за пощечину, но твой обморок мог повлечь нашу гибель.

– Я понимаю, спасибо. Извини, что дала слабину, но сначала ходячие мертвецы, потом смерть Картера от того громадного монстра… Э… твоя взрывчатка. Я положила ее у машинистского сиденья.

Не выдержав больше, она разрыдалась. Дэвид прижал девушку к себе, приобнял и поглаживал по спине, а она, всхлипывая, положила ему голову на плечо.

– Ничего, Синди, мы выберемся из этого кошмара. Не для того, чтобы умереть где-нибудь, мы прошли через все это. – пытался успокоить ее Дэвид, не находя нужных слов. Его и самого мучила тоска по погибшему другу.

– Дэвид, я не могу набрать скорость большую, чем сейчас. Мы едем шиворот-навыворот, товарными вагонами вперед. Если разогнать состав еще быстрее, передние вагоны сойдут с рельс, и нас перекинет. – сообщила Линда.

– А ехать долго еще?

– Я думаю, минут пятнадцать.

– Линда, как считаешь, сколько эта тварь может пробежать?

– Я не знаю. Но с его силой и выносливостью… Эх, Картер бы тебе сразу прикинул, сколько эта тварь и с какой скоростью пробежит. Бедняга… так вот погибнуть.

– Будем оплакивать его, когда выберемся. А что в этих вагонах?

Линда, зафиксировав рычаг скорости, на пару секунд отошла с машинистского места и, взглянув в окно на ближний контейнер, ответила:

– Реактивы, кислоты, щелочи.

– Тогда я подготовлю этому вашему Тирану, если он от нас не отстанет, теплую встречу. – мрачно заявил Дэвид.

Военные автомобили остановились на автобане невдалеке от отеля «Эппл». В этой части города автобан проходил по высокой эстакаде, и возвышался над землей примерно на высоте четвертого этажа. Съезд с автобана на городские улицы был перекрыт для автомобилей, и отряд U.B.S.C. не мог съехать вниз.

Арнольда совершенно не радовала перспектива слоняться по городу, заполненному ордами зомби, и еще Бог знает какими тварями.

– Бойцы! – скомандовал он. – Заминировать территорию за спуском с шоссе на городскую дорогу.

Если уж на то пошло, то здесь очень выгодная позиция, чтобы выждать, пока покажется вертолет Родригеса, или, если он уже тут, то они легко смогут увидеть, как он будет взлетать с одной из крыш.

К командиру подошел Томми:

– Арнольд, отправляй своих людей осмотреть крыши ближайших зданий!

– Я не буду отправлять их на убой. Если все они погибнут, а так оно обязательно и случится, разойдись они поодиночке или по несколько человек, то кто тогда будет спасать твою жалкую задницу? Тактику оставь мне. Не лезь туда, в чем нихрена не смыслишь! Мы будем ждать его здесь. – с вызовом прорычал командир взвода, совершенно наплевав на статус агента. Для себя он уже представлял картину, как с этим хмырем произойдет несчастный случай в ближайшее время.

Через десять минут отряд установил мины, и Арнольд, расставив часовых, взял снайперскую винтовку и ящик с патронами. Командир взвода устроился на краю автобана и развлекал себя, от нечего делать, отстрелом бесцельно бродящих внизу по городу зомби. При каждом удачном выстреле он не забывал вести отсчет своих жертв. Спустя немного времени донеслось два взрыва мин, означавших, что некоторые инфицированные все же учуяли людей и попытались подойти к подъему на автобан.

_«Пусть этот идиот делает дальше все, что захочет и командует, как хочет. Но отряд отсюда и с места не сдвинется.»_

Казалось, что когда он намекнул Томми о возможности остаться посреди города без окружения вооруженного отряда, до болвана Неилсона все же дошла вся глупость идеи разделить бойцов и отправить прочесывать крыши.

Оказалось, что Линда совершенно не умеет обращаться с оружием, в то время как Синди, хотя бы знала, как правильно держать винтовку и целиться.

Поэтому, отдав девушке одну из М-16 и напомнив про предохранитель, Дэвид отправил их смотреть за выходом из тоннеля, а сам взял два пакета с С-4 и решил устроить из них что-то наподобие противопехотных мин. Он установил растяжку у входа на лестницу, использовав тонкий трос, который снял с одного из контейнеров, и примотал к детонатору пакета С-4, поместив взрывчатку у самих ступеней.

Другой пакет он установил на самой большой бочке с концентрированной серной кислотой, также протянув растяжку и от него к стене. Теперь Дэвид был спокоен, что если вдруг Тиран и придет сюда, то обязательно зацепит одну из растяжек, а потом последует грандиозный БУМ. Даже если монстру удастся выжить, то выход из тоннеля скорее всего попросту обрушится.

Механик вернулся к женщинам, и поторопился по ступеням вверх.

Лестница вывела их в подвальный этаж здания административного здания «Амбреллы». У входа пустовал темный пропускной пункт с турникетом. Как выяснилось, лифт был обесточен, и людям пришлось подыматься на первый этаж пешком по лестнице. С каждым шагом, запах гари и дыма, которым был наполнен город, становился все сильнее. Дэвид встревожено вслушивался, пытаясь уловить треск огня.

_«Не хватало нам еще для полного счастья в пожарище угодить»_

Лестница заканчивалась на первом этаже.

– Какой кретин проектировал это чертово здание! – выругался Дэвид.

– Лестница на верхние этажи и на крышу находится в центральном холле. – объяснила Линда. – А, вообще-то, о той подземке известно лишь избранному персоналу. В Раккуне большинство зданий «Амбреллы» связаны между собой по всему городу системой подземных переходов, и в эту тайну посвящены немногие.

– А ты, как раз одна из высокопоставленных исследователей, входишь в число этих немногих? – мягко обратилась к женщине Синди.

Линда, глянув девушке в глаза, прочитала в них невысказанный вопрос-обвинение «Почему вы все это допустили?»

– Понимаете, ребята, я в свое время начинала, как простая исследовательница. Но со временем начальство оценило меня и постепенно начало допускать к работе над разными секретными проектами. Я и сама не заметила, как стала вовлечена в ужасные тайны. Путь назад для меня означал лишь смерть, я понимала это. Ведь корпорация не допускала разглашения своих секретов. С большинством сотрудников они поступали, как с беднягой Картером. – Она всхлипнула, произнеся имя парня, – корпорация попросту заставляла их поверить, что они работают с правительственными заказами… Я, увидев, с чем мы работаем на самом деле, даже тайно начала разрабатывать вакцину от Т-вируса, которым сейчас поражен весь город. Опять же, для этого я использовала и своего напарника. Если бы они узнали об этом, нам бы не поздоровилось, уж точно… – мрачно закончила ученая.

– Исповеди потом, давайте уходить на крышу, если твой друг действительно ждет нас там, – поторопил женщин Дэвид.

С лестничной клетки они вышли в короткий коридор, ведущий в вестибюль первого этажа.

Дэвид осторожно выглянул из-за угла коридора вправо, и увидел там троих инфицированных, которые пожирали у выхода тело какого-то бедолаги. За разбитыми стеклянными дверьми на улице было пусто и кроме чавканья и стенания троих зомби не доносилось никаких иных звуков. Со стороны центра фойе – слева тоже все было чисто, однако там, где должен был начинаться вход на лестницу, ведущую на верхние этажи здания, валялись крупные бетонные обломки, и курился легкий дымок.

Обернувшись к женщинам, механик одними губами прошептал:

– Там трое зомби. Стойте тут.

А затем, снова высунувшись из-за угла, он как следует прицелился и выстрелил одному из мертвецов в голову. Инфицированный сразу же распластался на теле своей жертвы. Зато двое остальных оторвались от трапезы и со стонами начали подниматься на ноги. Следующие два выстрела оборвали их стоны. Метко выпущенные пули угодили точно в головы. Дэвид выскочил из коридора и побежал к центральной лестнице.

_«Мать твою!»_

Обломки и были когда-то лестницей. Провал зиял аж до третьего этажа. Видимо, что-то здесь взорвалось, или кто-то специально обрушил ступеньки. Взяв себя в руки, он повернулся к женщинам.

– Линда, другого пути наверх нет?

Та отрицательно помотала головой.

– Тогда здесь нам не подняться. Лестничная площадка обрушена.

Линда лишь развела руками и достала рацию. Повозившись с настройками, она поднесла передатчик к уху.

– Родригес, нам не подняться на крышу… Да, хорошо, мы постараемся.

На вопросительные взгляды Синди и Дэвида, она ответила:

– Он попросил нас подняться на автобан, который находится здесь неподалеку. Вертолет сможет подобрать нас оттуда.

Они шли по улице, к подъему, ведущему на протянувшееся над городом шоссе. Оставалось миновать лишь пару зданий. К их счастью, инфицированные на улице отсутствовали. Впереди дорога раздваивалась, и справа начинался мост, по которому можно было подняться на автобан наверху. И на этой развилке впереди валялось множество недвижных человеческих тел, а также какие-то кровавые ошметки и оторванные конечности.

Вдруг что-то глухо громыхнуло где-то внизу под землей, и Линда почувствовала, как асфальт под ногами дрогнул.

_«Ловушка Дэвида сработала. Черт, выходит Тиран почему-то преследует нас, только бы…»_

На этой мысли она оступилась и подвернула ногу. Быстро вскочив, и не обращая внимания на боль, она заковыляла вслед за Дэвидом и Синди, которые шагали впереди уже метрах в десяти, не заметив неприятности, которая с ней приключилась. До поворота на шоссе оставалось миновать всего одно здание.

– Дэвид! Синди! Подож… – попыталась позвать друзей ученая, но вдруг острая, парализующая боль пронзила ее правую ногу, резко свалив на землю. В глазах потемнело.

Взвыв от нестерпимой боли, она перекатилась и на четвереньках поползла вперед. Неожиданно перед ней оказалось лицо Дэвида, который тут же оттащил ее к стене здания. Сознание готово было вот-вот покинуть женщину от болевого шока.

В подземном туннеле пылал огонь. Состав перевернуло, химикаты из опрокинутых и поврежденных контейнеров вытекали на железную дорогу. Часть стены и бетонных блоков с потолка обрушилась. У входа лежала здоровенная бетонная плита, которая погребла под собой гиганта. Из-под нее раздался низкий рев. Плита начала медленно подниматься вверх. Великан выползал из-под нее, лежа на спине, и пытаясь поднять ее над своим телом огромными ручищами. Вся кожа на голове и руках обтрепалась и была изъедена кислотой. Тело монстра сотрясалось какой-то странной пульсацией, но не предсмертными конвульсиям. Кожа начала сереть и натягиваться, на ней появились грубые наросты. Гигант вылез из-под плиты, в его теле, в ответ на чудовищные повреждения начались восстановительные процессы. При этом, как бы в ответ на причиненный ущерб, выращенное с помощью Т-вируса тело начало ускоренную мутацию. Мышцы и кости усиленно росли. Плечи и ручищи гиганта увеличились настолько, что оборванный серый плащ попросту лопнул и упал на пол разорванной тряпкой. Монстр запрокинул голову и заорал диким криком боли и страдания. Из его пасти сгустками вытекла темная густая жидкость, а затем красная кровь и растеклась с подбородка на грудь. Кожу на спине и плечах неравномерно покрыла черно-серая панцирная корка, из которой, казалось, росли костяные наросты, формой напоминавшие прямоугольные кристаллы. Мышцы на ручищах увеличились до нереального размера, а пальцы на обоих ладонях превратились в огромные острейшие когти. Шея гиганта также покрылась панцирем, заряды взрывчатки, вшитые в шею, вырвались из-под кожи и теперь свободно свисали на спине. Гигант не обращал на них внимания. Тело гиганта теперь стало еще больше и массивнее.

Без особых усилий, откинув от входа на поверхность плиту, монстр начал протискиваться по узкому для него коридору.

Арнольд глядел на улицу внизу через прицел оптической винтовки.

– Сэр, мы засекли радиопередачу.

Он оторвался от созерцания пустых окрестностей и обернулся на голос бойца. Тот рапортовал Томми о том, что радиопередача Родригеса транслировалась где-то рядом.

_«Я так и знал, что скоро он объявится. А этот кретин все суетится. Сейчас опять наверное начнет петушиться и отдавать свои идиотские команды. Пошел он…»_

С этими мыслями Арнольд снова уткнулся в окуляр и почувствовал прилив охотничьего азарта. В просвете между двумя домами напротив быстро ковыляла зомби-женщина в желтом амбреловском лабораторном халате. Он нажал на спусковой крючок, целясь в ногу, желая не сразу приканчивать жертву. Отдача хлопнула приклад винтовки о плечо.

– Девяносто девять, – монотонно пробурчал он под нос, отсчитывая количество убитых инфицированных, и начал наводить прицел на ее голову, чтобы окончательно добить. Однако инфицированная, упав, быстро перекатилась и поднявшись на четвереньки быстро уползла за здание. Он отметил, что лицо ее исказила гримаса боли, да и движения были не как у остальных переносчиков вируса.

– Ба, да она, оказывается, была не зомби. Ей повезло, что я сразу не пальнул в голову. А в прочем, какая разница, все равно она подохнет. – пробурчал он себе под нос, поднимаясь.

К нему уже спешил запыхавшийся Томми. Лихорадочным блеск в его глазах виднелся через очки. По лбу струился пот.

– Связисты перехватили переговоры Родригеса. Прикажи своим солдатам шевелиться. Надо взять его как можно скорей и валить отсюда. Мне только что сообщили, что с рассветом на Раккун запустят ракеты и сотрут город с лица земли.

Эта новость ошарашила Арнольда. Он уже успел не раз пожалеть о работе на корпорацию. Однако теперь, когда его выживание уже не зависело от его оружия и сообразительности, сложившиеся условия действительно его ужаснули. До рассвета оставалось не так уж и долго.

_«Черт, нужно линять отсюда, да поскорей. Подальше от Раккуна, подальше от «Амбреллы». Ну ее к чертям собачьим, такую работу.»_

Томми Неилсон желал только одного – поскорей убраться из Раккуна, чтобы не видеть больше этого кошмара и оказаться подальше от неприветливой солдатни, которой он должен был распоряжаться. Но единственным его билетом назад являлся Родригес – живой или мертвый. Томми четко дали понять, что в случае невыполнения задания, он может не возвращаться из Раккуна вообще. Томми не знал, каким образом можно заставить солдат активно работать над поиском, а не сидеть, выжидая, как того требовал Арнольд. Кроме того, агент серьезно опасался от Арнольда «ножа в спину».

Томми Неилсону не очень нравилось подстегивать к действиям этого твердолобого солдафона. Он видел, что остальные бойцы совершенно не желают выполнять его, Неилсона, приказы. А вот теперь, когда он, желая поторопить Арнольда, сообщил о запуске ракет, нехороший огонек, появившийся в глазах командира, сильно испугал его.

А затем Арнольд сделал то, что заставило Томми замереть от ужаса – командир отряда, сняв с плеча снайперскую винтовку, начал наводить ствол прямо ему в лицо, и ничего не говоря, плавно нажал на спусковой крючок. Какая-то часть сознания Томми в доли секунды отметила свист несущейся пули…

Арнольд выстрелил. С такого расстояния он просто не мог промахнуться. Пуля угодила прямо в лоб, вышибив мозги инфицированного, который выбрел из темноты, метрах в десяти позади Томми.

– Сто, – отсчитал вслух очередную пораженную цель Арнольд.

Агент Неилсон стоял напротив Арнольда, парализованный ужасом. Его рот оставался раззявлен в немом крике, а глаза за очками были широко раскрыты, лоб покрыла обильная испарина. Арнольд перевел взгляд на штаны агента, но к своему разочарованию, так и не увидел там мокрого пятна. Что и говорить, спасение агента от зомби получилось очень эффектным.

Обойдя стоявшего истуканом Томми, Арнольд направился к припаркованному в отдалении «Хаммеру». Больше ему в Раккуне делать было не чего. На ходу он отдал распоряжение своим солдатам, направляя их в противоположенную от себя сторону:

– Бойцы, следить за небом на юго-востоке! Я уверен, вертолет покажется в небе на той стороне.

Ничего больше никому не говоря, Арнольд завел автомобиль и поехал в сторону выезда из города.

Томми начал приходить в себя, чувствуя, как подрагивают колени.

_«Сукин сын! Ведь он мог… Он чуть не…»_

Обернувшись назад, он увидел распростертое тело зомби с простреленной головой и нервно сглотнул.

Затем он уставился в сторону уходящего Арнольда и тупо смотрел ему во след, вытирая платком пот со лба. Окончательно он смог взять себя в руки, лишь когда «Хаммер» завелся и уехал в направлении выезда из города.

_«Дезертировал с-с-сука.»_

С другой стороны, его больше не обременяло презрительное отношение этого вояки. Ему не нужен Арнольд. Пусть катится ко всем чертям – за головой командира взвода еще поохотятся в будущем, так же как и сейчас за Родригесом.

Томми оставалось одно: попытаться заставить солдат подчиняться своим приказам.

– Бойцы! – крикнул он, выйдя на середину дороги. – Ваш командир дезертировал. Давайте закончим нашу работу и покинем этот проклятый город.

В этот момент раздался отдаленный стрекот лопастей вертолета, который быстро приближался к ним. Вот уже показался силуэт большого транспортного вертолета, под которым свисал контейнер. Томми стоял ближе всех к грузовику, где в крайнем ящике лежала ракетница. Увидев цель, он позабыв обо всем вокруг, сам вытащил из ящика тяжелую ракетницу и с трудом взвалил ее на плечо. Стараясь удержать равновесие, Томми пытался поймать приближающийся вертолет в прицел. Все остальные солдаты, не вмешиваясь, молча наблюдали за этим действием. Как назло, пилот вертолета включил фонарь-искатель и направил его прямо на агента. Теперь Томми не видел силуэт вертолета. Вместо него в глаза бил только яркий белый слепящий свет, который совершенно не давал возможности прицелиться. Вертолет уже пролетал над автобаном метрах в ста от грузовика. Нервы агента не выдержали, и он, не дождавшись приближения вертолета, пустил ракету, стараясь попасть в центр слепящего света. Естественно, он промахнулся, кроме того, сам пилот резко увел машину в бок. Один из тросов, держащих контейнер оборвался, и контейнер дернулся вниз, заставив дернуться и сам вертолет. Не выдержали и остальные тросы, и контейнер, сорвавшись, свалился на автобан.

Ослепленный светом Томми, начал орать солдатам, чтобы помогли перезарядить ракетницу и открыли огонь по вертолету. Раздалось несколько выстрелов из винтовок, кто-то из солдат забрал у него ракетницу, однако Родригес уже улетел.

_«Черт, сукин сын ушел. По крайней мере, ему не удалось вывезти «Никс»._

Разом осунувшись, Томми обреченно отдал приказ:

– Заминируйте контейнер и взрывайте его нахрен. А потом валим из города, только не дай Бог вам открывать контейнер. – и с этими словами присел у грузовика.

Возможно, его и накажут за то, что он упустил проклятого Родригеса, но улики он на всякий случай уничтожит. Нельзя оставлять Никс здесь – ведь Родригес может вернуться. Но и сторожить контейнер до ядерной бомбардировки никто не будет. А еще… пытаться сбить вертолет самому – это была его ужасная ошибка, возможно последняя в жизни.

_«А чертовы солдаты даже не попытались забрать у меня ракетницу и сбить вертолет. Ведь понимали, что у меня нет шансов»_

Синди, взяв нож у Дэвида, отрезала рукав от своей блузы и перетянула рану на ноге Линды. Пуля прошла навылет сквозь икроножную мышцу левой ноги, не задев кость. Ученая, облокотившись спиной о стену дома, тихонько постанывала.

– Дэвид, как думаешь, кто и почему в нее стрелял?

– Даже не представляю. Хуже всего, что нам придется подниматься туда наверх, – указав на шоссе вверху, ответил Дэвид, – а для этого придется перелезть через баррикаду у въезда на автобан. А ты глянь, сколько трупов там валяется, да и нога Линды...

В это время донесся нарастающий стрекот вертолетных лопастей, над автобаном пронесся луч фонаря, и донеслось несколько выстрелов, глухой удар от падения тяжелого предмета. А затем Вертолет улетел.

Линда мгновенно пришла в себя и выкрикнула, даже позабыв о ране:

– Он не мог улететь без меня! Боже…

В кармане ее халата затрещала рация. Она, включив передатчик, поднесла аппарат к уху.

– Родригес! Вернись! … Кто-то из этих ублюдков подстрелил меня … Но ведь они нас могут убить… Хорошо, я поняла. – Она, выключив рацию, обреченно посмотрела на Синди и Дэвида.

– Он сказал, что не может вернуться, так как на автобане солдаты из U.B.S.C. стреляли по нему. Но он предложил нам попытаться выйти на контакт с солдатами, может они заберут нас отсюда.

– Кто такие U.B.S.C.? – поинтересовался Дэвид.

– Это наемные войска «Амбреллы». Родригес сказал, что в Раккун высадили много отрядов. Большинство из них – якобы с целью спасать гражданское население. Так что шанс у нас остается.

– Но почему они тогда стреляли в него?

– Он сказал, что не знает. – ответила Линда.

– А если они и по нам палить начнут? Ведь в тебя, Линда, стрелял наверняка кто-то из них.

– А у нас разве есть другой выбор? – задала риторический вопрос Синди, подводя итог под дискуссией. – Если город собираются уничтожить, то кроме этой попытки у нас нет другого шанса.

Остальные молча согласились с ней.

Взяв Линду на руки, Дэвид осторожно нес ученую к высокой баррикаде из автомобилей, поставленных один на другой. Это заграждение надежно преграждало въезд на автобан. Свою винтовку механик перебросил через плечо, а два оставшихся заряда с С-4 повесил на шею.

Синди с винтовкой наготове двигалась рядом, прикрывая его. Они, как можно дальше обходили трупы, однако ни одно из тел не пошевелилось.

– Не нравятся мне впереди те ошметки тел… – всмотревшись в темный асфальт впереди повнимательней, Дэвид остановился и выкрикнул: – Синди, замри!

Она остановилась на месте, напряженно оглядываясь по сторонам.

– Поглядите повнимательнее вперед! Здесь кто-то расставил противопехотные мины прямо на асфальте. Видимо, их ставили против безмозглых зомби, поэтому и не прикрыли.

– Да, я вижу их, – отозвалась Синди.

Осторожно обойдя мины, они с трудом перебрались через баррикаду, которая высилась метра на три…

Отряд U.B.S.C. с автоматами наготове осторожно двигался к контейнеру. В этот раз они без пререканий выполнили приказ, желая поскорей уехать из города. Четверо бойцов с автоматами остановились, заняв оборонительную позицию, и вперед вышли двое бойцов со взрывчаткой. На контейнере четко виднелись маркировки: «Объект «Никс» и «Совершенно секретно».

Вдруг дверь контейнера сотряс удар изнутри. Солдаты нерешительно замерли. После всего, что они успели повидать за последнее время в Раккуне, они совершенно не желали познакомиться с содержимым контейнера. И тут из-за двери по асфальту в сторону отряда очень быстро поползли желто-серые щупальца. Это больше походило на то, как будто на земле в сторону отряда из контейнера росла чудовищная кровеносная система с переплетениями и разветвлениями вен и артерий, края которых длинными толстыми отростками поднимаясь над землей и, извиваясь, неслись на солдат. Ближайшего бойца щупальце проткнуло насквозь. Его соседа – оплело вокруг шеи, затягиваясь и удушая. Кто-то попытался отстреливаться, кто-то уклониться в сторону, однако что можно сделать против леса этих червеобразных отростков, поднимающихся с земли?

Томми видел, как всех солдат в течении нескольких секунд пронзили щупальца Никс, и начали обвиваться вокруг их тел, стягивая покойников в одну кучу. Это для Неилсона стало последней каплей. Вскочив на ноги, он забыв обо всем на свете, в панике понесся по пустому шоссе, желая оказаться как можно дальше от этого кошмара. Ему было все равно, что он безоружен, ему было наплевать, что город разбомбят с рассветом. Единственная мысль, которая проносилась в его голове, прокручивалась, словно заевшая пластинка патефона:

_«Бежать… бежать … бежать быстрее…»_

Он несся, не замечая ничего вокруг. Пробежав метров триста, Томми вдруг споткнулся обо что-то и, ударившись головой об асфальт, откатился на обочину. Сознание покинуло его измученный ужасом мозг.

– О Боже, там выстрелы и кто-то кричит от ужаса, – произнесла Синди.

– Мы же решили, что пойдем туда, во что бы то ни было, – отозвался Дэвид, хотя у самого от этих звуков обмерло сердце.

Они уже преодолели половину подъема на шоссе, и видели впереди «Джип» и военный фургон. Линда к тому времени начала немного справляться с болью.

– Дэвид, отпусти меня на землю. Я думаю, нам будет лучше, если я обопрусь Синди на плечо, и она поведет меня, а ты будешь нас прикрывать.

В ее словах была логика.

Дэвид с винтовкой наготове пошел вперед, а Синди повела за ним Линду.

– Синди, положи это себе в карман, – произнесла ученая, вытащив образец из внутреннего кармана халата, и вложила в руку девушке. – Я думаю, у тебя больше шансов выбраться из города.

– Линда, мы тебя не оставим, не говори глупостей.

– А я и не горю желанием здесь оставаться, – горестно улыбнулась исследовательница. – Но образец нужно вывезти из города.

Тиран, вскарабкавшись по одной из опор эстакады, запрыгнул на шоссе. Он не последовал за людьми прямиком по их следам – казалось он, влекомый каким-то своим непостижимым охотничьим инстинктом, хотел перехватить их уже наверху. Однако, прямо перед ним на дороге оказалась огромная бесформенная амебообразная желто-серая масса, переплетенная красными венами-щупальцами, внутри которой угадывались очертания поглощенных ею тел бойцов U.B.S.C. и мертвых инфицированных. Щупальца-вены тут же устремились к Тирану и оплетя его тело, несмотря на всю его чудовищную силу, подтянули колосса к желеобразной туше. Гигант начал проваливаться в биомассу существа. Наружу осталась торчать только лишь голова и грудь колосса, оплетенная желто-серыми и бледно-красными отростками и артериями. Тиран мог только лишь беспомощно поворачивать головой, все его тело оказалось совершенно обездвижено, он даже не мог испустить рев, поскольку отростки проникли через его рот внутрь его тела. Как раз за спиной тирана на теле существа располагалась огромная фиолетовая опухоль – похоже единственный орган этой студенистой массы.

Дэвид осторожно поднялся выше и, оглядев шоссе, обомлел. Сердце в груди сжалось в комок, а затем он почувствовал выброс в кровь огромного количества адреналина. Казалось, волосы на голове стали дыбом. ТАКОЕ он не мог представить себе даже в самом страшном кошмаре. Справа в сотне метров на дороге стоял контейнер, а рядом с ним – огромная, шевелящаяся и пульсирующая желеобразная масса. И посреди этой студенистой массы тошнотворно желтого цвета оплетенной сетью бледно-алых вен, концы которых отделялись от массы и извивались щупальцами, торчал торс с головой гигантского человекоподобного монстра с серой кожей покрытой угловатыми отростками. Пасть монстра была распахнута в немом крике. И тут до Дэвида дошло, что в этой субстанции «плавают» еще и фигуры человеческих тел. С трудом подавляя позывы тошноты, он сбросил с себя оцепенение и быстро глянул влево. Стоявший ближе к нему армейский грузовик и находящийся немного дальше «Джип» пустовали. Мгновенно приняв решение, он поспешил к женщинам, и снова подхватил Линду на руки.

– Синди, беги вперед к фургону и заводи его! Только не смотри влево!

Лицо девушки побелело, глаза расширились, однако вопросов она задавать не стала и сразу же ринулась к фургону. Механик побежал вслед за девушкой.

– О Господи! Это же «Никс»! – вырвалось у Линды. – Родригес наверное потерял контейнер...

Дэвид не слушал ее.

Синди уже завела грузовик и обмерла, глянув в зеркало заднего обзора.

Механик подбежал к пассажирской двери и, подсадив Линду, забрался в кабину сам. Официантка нажала педаль газа, и автомобиль поехал вперед. Глянув в зеркало со своей стороны, Дэвид увидел, что ЭТО уже почуяло их и устремилось за грузовиком. Студенистая бесформенная масса поднялась, «отрастив» две толстые ложноножки, и довольно-таки быстро перемещалась за ними. Впереди этой твари извивались выпущенные на несколько десятков метров вперед щупальца-вены.

Синди переключила передачи и фургон помчался еще быстрее.

– Синди, пока не ускоряйся больше, езжай с этой скоростью, – воскликнул Дэвид. Он, прикинув скорость существа, уже устанавливал таймеры на детонаторах оставшихся у него пакетов С-4.

Линда, вспомнив что-то, достала из кармана пульт, который выбил из рук Картера Тиран и, осматривая его, обратилась к Дэвиду:

– По-моему, «Никс» поглотила нашего Тирана, и…

– Вот монстр внутри – наш Тиран из лаборатории? – удивился механик.

– Да, при повреждениях Тираны способны мутировать, становясь сильнее и больше. Но об этом позже. Если заряды остались в теле Тирана и это наш Тиран, я взорву его, когда взорвутся твои С-4. Я поняла, почему пульт не работал у Картера.

– Понял, – Дэвид установил таймеры на взрывчатке. – Считаем вместе до пятнадцати, и ты взрываешь Тирана. Один…

Продолжая отсчет, Дэвид раскрыл дверь, и держась за ручку над нею, высунулся из кабины.

– …Четыре.., – он швырнул пакеты со взрывчаткой на середину дороги, стараясь, чтобы они упали подальше друг от друга.

– …Шесть.., – он уже захлопнул дверь и напряженно глядел в зеркало заднего обзора.

–…Пятнадцать…

Линда нажала две кнопки, активируя заряды, вшитые в Тирана.

Позади в унисон прозвучали три мощный взрыва, раздавшись громом в ночи. Шоссе под колесами фургона вздрогнуло.

В зеркало заднего обзора видно было, как далеко позади фургона в воздух отлетели куски плоти существа.

– Мы должно быть проделали огромную дыру в дороге, – вытирая рукой пот со лба заявил пришедший в себя раньше всех Дэвид.

Линда, достав рацию, уже вызывала своего компаньона.

– Родригес, сукин сын!.. Мы втроем удираем из города по автобану на военном грузовике… Да, солдаты мертвы… и мы встретили Никс… Какого хрена ты не сказал, что уронил контейнер?.. Только попробуй не сделать этого, я клянусь, что мой призрак вернется из ада за твоей душонкой, – с этими словами она отключила рацию и откинулась на кресле.

– Он, услышав, что мы уехали на грузовик, сказал, что вернется сейчас за нами. Синди, ты теперь разгоняйся побыстрее. Чем дальше отъедем, тем лучше, – на секунду умолкнув, она продолжила: – А Картер, оказывается, забыл повернуть на пульте сбоку предохранительный ползунок, и поплатился за это жизнью…

Взрывы зарядов, свисавших со спины Тирана, утопленного в плоти Никс, разорвали не только студенистое тело, но и опухлеобразный фиолетовый орган существа. Два взрыва С-4 также разорвали массу Никс и проделали большой разлом не только в дорожном покрытии, но и в самой эстакаде, по которой проходило шоссе. Автобан не раскололся пополам только потому, что взрыв прошел на участке дороги, поддерживаемом опорной колонной моста-эстакады. От желеобразного тела Никс в стороны разлетелись куски плоти и щупалец вместе с ошметками поглощенных тварью тел. Большая часть склизкой массы вместе с тушей Тирана вывалилась в пролом вниз – в город, и осталось лежать грязно-желтой лужей. Однако, панцирные отростки на спине гиганта защитили его тело от взрыва. И он все еще продолжал бороться за жизнь. Его конечности ничего больше не сдерживало и он, поврежденный взрывом и едкими выделениями тела Никс, начал медленно шевелиться, пытаясь подняться на искалеченные взрывом ноги...

Вскоре Синди сквозь шум мчащегося грузовика услышала стрекот вертолетных лопастей впереди. Рация Линды ожила, и пилот передал им указания. Официантка остановила автомобиль, и Дэвид, выйдя наружу, быстро укрепил под корпусом машины тросы, спущенные с зависшего над ними в небе вертолете. Механик вскочил назад в кабину автомобиля, и грузовик устремился вверх. Вертолет в ночном небе быстро уносил их в даль от обреченного Раккун Сити.


End file.
